Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems for endoscopic treatment of select tissue in living beings (humans or animals) using real-time computer control to visualize, to position and (if desired) to operate drug dispensing, sampling (biopsy); imaging, testing and/or treatment devices within the body of the patient. The invention employs a computerized imaging system (such as CAT scan, MRI imaging, ultrasound imaging, infrared, X-ray, UV/visible light fluorescence, Raman spectroscopy or microwave imaging) to sense the position of an endoscopic treatment system within the body; and, in a preferred embodiment, provides real-time computer control to maintain and adjust the position of the treatment system and/or the position of the patient relative to the treatment system; and also providing (if desired) real-time computer control of the operation of the treatment system itself. Types of treatment systems suitable for use in the invention include surgical tools and tissue manipulators, devices for in vivo delivery of drugs in solid or liquid form; angioplasty devices; biopsy and sampling devices; devices for delivery of RF, thermal, microwave or laser energy or ionizing radiation; and internal illumination and imaging devices, such as modified catheters, endoscopes, laparoscopes and the like instruments, or a combination thereof.